Long Journey
by mydestinyx0
Summary: What happens when the Tree Hill teenagers set off for college? Will their friendships fall apart?
1. It's Been a Long & Winding Journey

Journey

One Tree Hill Fan Fiction

Concept: Life after high school. What happens when the Tree Hill teenagers set off for college? Will their friendships fall apart? Will true love not get its happy ending after all? Who knows?

Chapter 1: It's Been Long and Winding Journey

Note: Flashbacks from episodes will be used in this chapter.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, Tree Hill Highs', Class of 2006!" Principal Turner shouted into the microphone to the hundreds of people that have gathered in the gymnasium for the Tree Hill High graduation ceremony. Caps flew into the air and the cheering and shouting echoed throughout the gymnasium.

Brooke Davis, Nathan Scott, Haley James-Scott, Peyton Sawyer, Lucas Scott and Mouth McFadden stood in the front row. Since Brooke was elected class president again, she had the option to choose the seating charts for graduation. Of course, she put her best friends and herself in the front row. Brooke looked at Haley who had tears in her eyes and started to laugh.

"Hales, are you crying?" Brooke asked.

Haley laughed. "Well, yeah, I mean high school is over already, we are all going off to different colleges, I don't know what I'm going to do without my best friends."

"Haley! Now you are going to make my cry!" Brooke pouted as she brought "Tutor Girl" into a hug. "Tutor Girl" had sure grown up. She went from the unpopular tutor, to popular cheerleader, wife of Tree Hill's star basketball player. If you told Haley she would be married before she was a senior, join a nationwide music tour, almost get an annulment, then get re-married again, she would have laughed right in your face. But yet it was true, and Haley couldn't be even happier. Both she and Nathan both got accepted into Duke, Nathan's dream school. Yeah, she got accepted into two ivory league schools, but none of that mattered if she couldn't be with Nathan.

"Why do you have to go to Duke! NYU accepted you, I'm sure if Nathan applied he would have got accepted. I mean they accepted me, Brooke Davis, who skipped fourth period like 45 times her junior year." Brooke whined as Brooke broke he hug. Haley laughed as she whipped the tears from her eyes.

"Nate got a full basketball scholarship there, and I couldn't force him away from his dreams."

Brooke shrugged, "Well, yeah I guess, he's husband and everything but Hales," She continued to whine, "You're my best friend!"

"Brooke, Peyton's going to NYU too!"

"Yeah, but we've been pretty distant from her after your rehearsal." Brooke sighed.

_-Flashback-_

_Brooke: I had this horrible dream last night that my best friend told me she had feelings for my boyfriend. Oh, but that wasn't a dream was it?   
Peyton: Brooke!  
Brooke: Why now, Peyton! Why would you tell me that you have feelings for Lucas now, when I have so much stuff going on in my life! Stuff that you don't even know about!  
Peyton: Well, so do I. Okay, trust me. But, I didn't wish for this alright, I wished for Jake.  
Brooke: Oh, right, you wished for Jake, after you wished for Pete and then Lucas! I cannot believe this is happening again.  
Peyton: It's not okay, it's not. Okay, the last time.  
Brooke: The last time! Do you hear yourself right now? The last time you tried to steal my boyfriend! He's on the door Peyton! He's on the damn door under me!  
Peyton: I don't wanna steal him. okay.  
Brooke: But you like him.  
Peyton: "Brooke, I'm not gonna do anything about it, okay, I'll just bury it.  
Brooke: You can't, okay! It's out, it's like the time capsule! And, you could have buried it and not said anything to me about it. So, what is that about?  
Peyton: I don't - I just wanted to be honest with you, all right! I didn't wanna make the same mistake as I did last time. And, you even said last night at TRIC that you really didn't miss him.  
Brooke: Don't you dare! Don't you dare twist my words around to make yourself feel like you are not a back-stabbing two faced bitch, Peyton, because you are and you know it_.

_- End Flashback-_

"Yeah, Brooke, I'm sorry about that, but I do know Lucas loved you, and still does for that matter."

"Thanks Haley, but I really don't feel like talking about Lucas or Peyton I mean, we're still friends and all, but the love triangle drama is all done and over with. I gotta go find Mouth, I'll see you later at TRIC." Brooke said as she walked away and waved goodbye.

**xxx **

As Brooke made her way through the crowd to find Mouth, she noticed Peyton. As she moved farther to the right, she noticed Peyton, was sitting on _Lucas'_ lap.

"_Unbelievable."_ Brooke thought to herself. She kept debating whether or not to go over there. She wanted to say something to them so bad, but couldn't bring herself too it, cause it would only cause her heartache again. She brushed it off and walked off. Lucas noticed Brooke had saw him and Peyton together.

"Peyton, hold that thought." Lucas said as he got up and chased after Brooke.

"Brooke, hold on!" Lucas shouted as he grabbed her arm from behind. Brooke turned around, only because she was forced too.

_-Flashback-_

_**Lucas**: Brooke! I'm sorry. What you did with Chris, it's okay.  
**Brooke**: It's not. It can't be. It's too much to forgive.  
**Lucas**: Well, that's too bad because I forgive you.  
**Brooke**: You can't.  
**Lucas**: I just did, so you're just going to have to deal with it. I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis, and I know I hurt you last time we were together...  
**Brooke**: I love you.  
**Lucas**: I love you, too, pretty girl_.

_-End Flashback-_

"Brooke, I'm sorry."

Brooke laughed, "You know Lucas you have been saying that a lot lately."

"My god, Brooke, I don't want things to be this way anymore, especially if we have classes together next year an-"

Brooke's faced turned white as a ghost. She immediately blocked out everything Lucas had was saying now. She couldn't believe those words just came out of his mouth, '_if we have classes together next year._"

"Excuse me, classes? Together? Next year?" Brooke asked.

Lucas smirked, "Brooke, I'm going to NYU."

**xxx**

_Read&Comment please _


	2. Who Wants To Live Forever

**jessd4491**: thanks for the review! You will not hate Peyton in the upcoming chapters, I promise! She is going to be helping Brooke out a lot!

**brucasbeliever**: Aw, thanks for the review! Glad you like the story! Yes, this fanfic will be Brucas. It will also be Naley and Jeyton. I don't think Brooke is pregnant, I think she thinks she is, but I think it will end up being Rachel, and Rachel will loose the baby because of the accident.

**brucasfanatic/brucasforever:** Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you two are enjoying the story! Yes, they way that I want this story to go, it will be based on things in the past. So before something happens between Brooke and Lucas, there will be a flashback before it. Oh yeah, I love that part too. Sophia owned that scene, lol. What Peyton is doing on Lucas' lap will be explained probably towards the end of this chapter.

Chapter 2: Who Wants to Live Forever

**xxx**

"You-you're what?" Brooke managed to get out. All along she thought Lucas was going to Stanford, and now he is going to NYU.

"Well, while we were dating, when I found out you and Peyton were considering NYU, I applied too."

"What about Stanford? I thought you were going to major in literature."

"I can do that in NYU too."

"Lucas, you can't do this to me. I was planning to leave our past back in Tree Hill when I leave in August. I was planning to forget about what you did with Peyton, or what you are _doing_ with Peyton. And now you tell me you are coming to NYU?"

"What do you mean what I am _doing _with Peyton? I am not doing anything with Peyton."

"Lucas, do you remember when you told me that you kept all that stuff that involved Peyton to remind yourself how much you screwed up before, and if you had the chance with me again, you would never hurt me."

"Yeah?" Lucas questioned.

"Well, what happened to that?" Brooke asked and turned to walk away.

"Brooke, wait." Lucas said and grabbed her arm. Brooke turned around with a single tear streaming down her face.

"Lucas, I'm sorry, but I can't do this here." Brooke broke Lucas' grip on her arm and ran off. Nathan, Haley, and Peyton walked up behind Lucas as they watch Brooke run off to the outside of the school.

**xxx**

Brooke pushed open the doors that lead to the outside of Tree Hill High. She leaned against the side of the Sunkist soda machine, and just broke down in tears. Lucas has always had this affect on her. She loves him so much, and always will, even if he caused her heartache.

_- Flashback –_

_**Lucas**: I love you. I don't know how else to tell you.  
**Brooke**: Why don't you show it, why didn't you call me when you were gone, didn't you miss me?_

_-End Flashback- _

**xxx**

"What's wrong with Brooke?" Haley concerned from behind.

"She's upset that I'm going to NYU." Lucas said flatly as he turned around.

Haley sighed, "I'm going to go talk to her."

"No, I'll go talk to Brooke. I think I know where she is coming from." Nathan said. When Haley left to go on tour, he experienced heartache. It felt like someone just took you heart and stomped on it, and handed it back to you hurt, broken, and shattered. He knew how Brooke felt.

**xxx**

Nathan opened the doors and looked around for Brooke. He noticed her sitting on the side of the soda machine, bent down, in tears. Brooke noticed someone's shadow coming towards her on the pavement. Brooke looked up and saw Nathan walking towards her. She brought herself up from the ground and whipped her tears.

"Oh, hey Nate."

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Well, if I told you yes I would be lying." Brooke managed to laugh. "It's just Lucas and Peyton are both going to NYU, and I wanted to leave the past here and move on with my life, and now my plan is ruined." Brooke shrugged her shoulders, "And now, I don't know what I'm going to do, Lucas hurt me so much, and I know that if we go to NYU together, he will only hurt me again."

"I know how you feel, when Haley left the tour, I was a mess. When Haley came back, I was scared that she would leave me again. But Brooke, things work out for the better. I know Lucas still loves you, he always will. You have his heart, not Peyton."

"Well, he has an odd way of showing it."

Nathan laughed. "Well, yeah that's Lucas you know, he has that whole brooding thing going on."

"Do you know Peyton kissed him? Do you know he didn't call me once while he was away?"

"Yeah, Haley told me about that. Sorry about that. Just listen to me on this, I forgave Haley for kissing Chris, and we are together again, and so in love, and you forgave Lucas the last time he done this to you with Peyton."

Brooke laughed. "The _last_ time. _The last time_, I promised myself I never would get hurt again. I can't even keep a promise to myself."

"Brooke, you and Lucas are meant to be together, you two keep going back to the same hearts."

"If we are 'meant to be together,' when will we be together? When will be together without lies, and shattered hearts?

"Well, I can't answer you that, but, people that are meant to be together _always _find their way in the end." Nathan smiled.

**xxx**

_Read&Comment please! _


	3. Just For Tonight, All Will Be Forgotten

**brucasfanatic**: Haha, yeah I made him use Brooke's line that she said to Lucas. I thought it was the perfect way to explain the Brucas relationship. Oh I know, I want some B/N friendship! Well, I don't want to give anything away, but there will be a Nathan/Brooke friendship during college. Yes, I have noticed that! And they are like always there for their friends when they are hurt. I started to cry too during the Brooke/Lucas scene. Sophia OWNED the entire episode. Thanks for the review! I'm glad you are enjoying the story!

**OTH.daddy'sgurl.06**:Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you are enjoying the story! There will definitely be Jeyton. But it probably won't be started until a couple of chapters from now. & thanks! I'm trying to keep the story as real as possible! There will definitely be more love triangle drama. But not only just with Lucas/Brooke/Peyton.

**Polia**: Thanks so much! Glad you are enjoying it! I'm trying to update ASAP so I don't leave people hanging! lol

**brucasforever**: Thanks so much! Yes, we need some N/B friendship! So look forward to a lot of that! Peyton will throw her 2 cents in next chapter, I promise! It's going to be at the party Karen & Deb is throwing for the kids at TRIC.

**xxx**

Chapter 3: Just for One Night, Everything Will Be Forgotten

**Note**: This story will not pick off from after Nathan and Brooke's conversation, it will start off with Deb and Karen discussing their graduation and Luke/Brooke starting to talk.

**xxx**

"What time is everyone coming?" Deb Scott asked her business partner, and best friend, Karen Roe.

Karen glanced down at her watch. "Well, the party starts in 15 minutes, but you know kids, they like to fashionably late. Karen said as she used air quotes.

"I can't believe Nathan's already leaving for college, he'll be in Durham, and I'll be here." Deb took a long pause, and sighed. "With Dan, I'm going to get some gin."

Karen laughed. "Deb you can't always drink your problems away."

"Yeah, but it's a way to forget them for about an hour." Deb smiled. "And, besides I don't want to be alone after I told Dan that I was the one that tried to kill him, I'm just waiting for him to go psycho on me."

And on just like on cue, Dan Scott walked up the stairs that led to TRIC.

Karen cleared her though, "Speak of the devil." Dan walked up too where Deb and Karen were standing.

"Karen." Dan nodded, "Deb, start any fires lately?"

"Don't push me or I might." Deb said and walked to the back room.

"Dan what are you doing here?" Karen asked.

"I came to congratulate my sons on graduation, is that a crime?"

"With you, it might just be." Karen said as she whipped down the counter.

"Well I can see I'm welcomed here, I'll be outside waiting for Nathan and Lucas."

**xxx**

Brooke was in her room putting her jewelry on when there was a knock at her door. When Haley left for the tour, Nathan moved out of their apartment and moved back into his parent's house. So Brooke bought Nathan's old place, and moved in. Haley came back from the tour, and Nathan and Haley weren't exactly back together, so she had no where to go. Brooke invited Haley to move in with her, so they became roomies. Then Nathan and Haley got back together, Brooke moved out, and moved into Peyton's. When Brooke found out about the kiss between Peyton and Lucas, Brooke moved out, and bought the apartment next to Nathan and Haley. Brooke answered the door and saw Haley standing on the outside.

"Hey Hales!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Hey Tigger." Haley said. It reminded her off the old times, before Brooke and Haley became best friends. Brooke would call Haley, Tutor Girl, and Haley would call Brooke, Tigger.

"Oh god, not that again." Brooke laughed.

"Well, old habits die hard, don't they?"

"If you say so, Tutor Girl."

"Exactly." Haley laughed, "Nate's in the car, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me go get my purse." Brooke said as she walked to her bedroom.

"Hales?" a voice asked from behind.

Haley turned around and saw Lucas standing behind her.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Brooke, is she here?"

"No, I'm just standing in her doorway just for kicks." Haley teased.

Lucas chucked.

"But Luke, I don't think it's the best time to talk to her right now. I mean Nathan said when he went to talk to her she was pretty upset."

"Oh, well I guess I'll see her a TRIC then." Lucas turned to walk away before Brooke can see he was there. He was too late.

"Lucas." Brooke said flatly.

"_Damn_." He thought to himself.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked.

"I came to talk to you, but I'm just going to go." Trying to escape quickly, he turned around and walked away.

"Lucas, wait." Brooke said grabbing his arm, "Can we talk?"

Haley looked at Brooke surprised. She never thought those words would come out of Brooke's mouth.

"Sure." Lucas said relieved.

"I'll go wait in the car." Haley said as she walked away.

Lucas walked into Brooke's apartment. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Us." Brooke said.

**xxx**

_Read& Comment Please _


	4. What Hurts the Most

Chapter 4: What Hurts the Most

**xxx**

As Lucas stood quietly and looked around Brooke's one bedroom apartment, Brooke was planning the way she wanted words to come out when she talked to him. She didn't want to mention Peyton's name and how Lucas messed up two times with Brooke because of her. She just wanted to talk about the three of them going to NYU together. She didn't want to avoid the situation all summer, and then have to deal with it in New York. Brooke decided today would be the perfect day for it, so she could live her summer without regrets and worries. Brooke motioned for Lucas to have a seat on the couch. As Lucas took a seat, Brooke could not help but notice how shaky he was.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

For a minute Lucas and Brooke both sat in silence, their eyes wandering around the room, not knowing who was going to say something first, or when too.

"You made it pretty clear today that you didn't want to talk to me, or see me for that matter." Lucas said breaking the silence. "_Good way to start a talk with your ex-girlfriend, idiot_." He thought to himself regretting the words that had just came out of his mouth.

As the words came out of Lucas's mouth, her stomach turned into a bunch of knots, and she began to feel uncomfortable. This was not going to be simple and easy as she thought.

"I know, I don't want to talk about us,_ relationship_ wise, I want to talk about us, going to NYU together. I'm not going to lie to you Lucas, since you told me that, it's been pretty hard on me."

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

"I know, Brooke and I am sorry for just springing that on you like that, but please listen to me." Lucas told her as he was beginning to start explaining to her why he chose NYU, but Brooke cut him off before he could finish.

"Just hear me out first please. Luke, you hurt me so much. God, I said I wasn't going to talk about us relationship wise, but I think this is the only time I can get out what I want to say. Yeah, I'm upset about, how you didn't tell me about the kiss between you and Peyton, Peyton still having feelings for you, and you not letting me all the way in. But Lucas, what hurts the most was being so close to a perfect relationship. I'm not _angry_ that you are going to NYU, I just don't know how to handle it. I was planning to leave the past here in Tree Hill. I want to just escape from it all. And I_ can't_ do that if both you _and_ Peyton are going to be attending NYU next year. I'm sure I can work things out with Peyton before summer ends, but with you, I'm not sure. I'm sorry Lucas, but it's going to take some time."

It took Lucas a minute to respond because he was taken back with all that Brooke had just said to him.

"Brooke, I am truly sorry that I hurt you. And I'm sorry that I said it felt like you kept pushing me away. I really don't know what to say except I love you and that you mean the world to me. I chose NYU because I didn't want our friendship to end this way. I didn't want things to be left unsaid. I know that this being our first real conversation since we ended things, nothing will be left unsaid, but Brooke, I just thought maybe if I gave you space and time to figure stuff about, we could try again. I want another chance with you more than anything in the world."

By the time Lucas finished talking, a single tear fell from Brooke's eyes.

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

"Lucas, I gave you another chance. I believed you when you said you kept the 'Peyton' box to remind you of how much you screwed up. But obviously that was a lie because you screwed up, _again_."

"Brooke, the kiss between me and Peyton meant nothing."

"Don't kid yourself, a kiss always means something, and don't lie to me, and say you didn't feel anything. Because if you _did_, Lucas, you would have told me, right after it happened, you wouldn't have kept it buried."

"Brooke –"

"Lucas, please. I don't want to make matters worse. Nathan and Haley are waiting. I'll talk to you later." Brooke told him with tears in her eyes as she sat up and walked to the door. She held the door wide open, hoping that Lucas would get the hint that she wanted him to leave. Getting the hint, Lucas walked up and left.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

**xxx**

Obviously the weather was relating to Brooke's mood today, for it was pouring in the middle of June.

"Perfect." Brooke muttered to herself as she walked up to Nathan and Haley's car, "Hey sorry I kept you guys waiting."

"Oh, Brooke don't worry about it, nobody is suppose to arrive until 7:30 or 8 anyway. How did things go with Lucas?" Haley asked as Nathan began to drive to TRIC.

"Well, not exactly how I wanted it to go, but I didn't have to slap him,_ yet,_ so I guess all was good." Brooke laughed.

Haley joined Brooke in laughter. "That's good. Do you think that you two, um, will get back together?"

"Oh god, that question has been running through my mind all day. Honestly Hales, I still love him even if he did hurt me. I guess I will always love him, I mean we had a past together. And, about getting back together, I don't know at this point, but sometime once told me, that people that are meant to be together, always find their way in the end."

Nathan looked up into the rare view mirror and looked at Brooke. She smiled at him and mouthed 'Thank You' to him. Returning the same smile to her, he nodded.

**xxx**

Karen was helping the DJ set up as Peyton walked up the stairs to TRIC.

"Peyton Sawyer. The first to arrive, and not fashionably late." Karen said as she walked up to Peyton and gave her a hug.

"Well you know I always have to be different." Peyton laughed as she returned the hug.

Karen laughed. "How've you been kiddo?"

"Uh, good I guess, but I'm missing my best friend."

"Yeah I guess you are, when was the last time you talked to her?"

"Probably about a week ago."

_-Flashback-_

"_Hello B. Davis." Peyton said as she walked into Brooke's apartment._

_Brooke returned the hello with a nod, not even glancing at Peyton._

"_Are you still mad at me?" _

"_I don't know, are you still being a bitch who likes to steal her best friend's boyfriend?" Brooke asked brushing past Peyton and into the living room._

_-End Flashback-_

"She'll come around." Karen reassured Peyton.

"I hope so." She muttered as Karen walked away.

**xxx**

Nathan, Haley and Brooke arrived at TRIC a few moments later.

"So were here, you ready to face Peyton and Lucas together?" Haley asked stepping out of the car.

"After the way I ended things with Peyton last week, not really." Brooke responded looking at her shoes.

"Why, what did you do Brooke Davis?"

"Well, I kind of called her a bitch that steals her best friend's boyfriend." Brooke shrugged.

"Nice." Nathan laughed as he walked by Brooke and Haley.

"Don't encourage her." Haley laughed linking arms with Brooke leading her into TRIC.

"Maybe if I'm lucky, Peyton isn't here yet."

"We can only dream, Brooke." Haley said, thinking of what Brooke will do if she sees that Peyton is here.

**xxx**

_Read&Comment Please! Thanks so much everyone for the reviews! They really mean a lot to me! Lyrics from Rascal Flatts's "What Hurts the Most" was used in this chapter._


End file.
